Two Faced
by Colette Stanford
Summary: Hermione comes back to school completely grown up. Draco notices and tries to persue her in a completely sexual way. Then an unexpected event turns everything around and it turns into a web of lies and tears
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger enters king cross for the 7th time in her life, this time looking and feeling a lot different. She's gone from the ugly duckling to the vibrant, graceful swan. The know-it-all bookworm to the fun, outgoing woman she is today. She walked onto platform 9 ¾ in a light pink, V-neck halter-top, tight jeans, and stiletto heals. She turned heads all over the platform, including the two of her best friends.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked in amazement. "What happened?" He asks, obviously impressed while Ron stands there with his mouth visibly hanging open.

"I got my hands on a cosmo and took some tips." She replied with a slight blush caressing her cheeks.

She then said goodbye to her beloved friends and headed for the head compartment, for she unsurprisingly scored head girl. She walked in the compartment and saw the new head boy and couldn't repress her gasp.

"Malfoy, you've gotta be kidding! You got head boy"

"Don't be so surprised Granger, I deserved this as much as you," he spit at her. Then he actually looked at her. "Damn Granger, when did you get so fucking hott?" He asked to her amazement, his stare stabbing into her like a thousand jagged knives. "Excuse me," she said almost breathlessly, "was that an actual compliment?"

"Well, what do you expect Granger. I might think you're a filthy mudblood, but I still do have a dick."

That was like a cold shower for her. "You are a dick. You've always been a dick and you always will be one. You can stare at me all you fucking want because that's all you'll ever get. You're nothing to me. Absolutely fucking noth…" But he word faded away as he reached across and started to caress her thighs, firmly but tenderly. "Stop, Malfoy," she moaned. But he moved swiftly across the compartment and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back with Malfoy firmly on top of her.

"Stop what Mudblood?" he whispers against her lips as his hands moved slowly up her thigh. "Stop making your blood boil?" He took his other hand and jerked back her head by her hair. "Stop making you so hott you want to scream and moan at the same time?" He almost moaned into her ear, his hot breath sending a chill down her spine. Her body and mind start contradicting each other. Her mind screams, "This is Malfoy! The guy that's been torturing you and your friends for the past 6 years, the guy who thinks all muggle borns should die a slow and painful death. What do you think your doing?" All the while her body screams out, "his hands are so soft, his muscles are so ripped, his cologne smells so good." Suddenly he stands up and walks out of the compartment without a word.

Hermione sits there in shock. Tears start to form in her eyes as she realizes how she let him take advantage of her like that.

Meanwhile, Malfoy breathlessly ran down the train hall until he found an empty compartment. "What the hell was that," He almost yelled aloud to himself. He had just had Hermione Mudblood Granger pinned to the seat. I actually wanted that filthy thing. There was just something about her this time. I see beautiful women everyday so her outfit didn't even get my attention, but just the fact that she looked so innocent and sexy at the same time. What's the matter with me!

Soon after that, they arrived at Hogwarts and were lead to the great hall. Hermione takes her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. She was still shaken up from the earlier encounter with Malfoy but couldn't find the word to talk about it. She knew she should tell her friends but deep down, she didn't want to.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione snapped out of her trance and saw a shaggy, attractive black haired boy, Harry, who was staring at her with worried eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Harry. I think the train ride has just tired me out. I think I'm just gonna go to bed after dinner." Right on cue, Professor McGonagall approached her with Malfoy by her side, "Ready to go to your dorm Miss Granger?" she smiled. "Of course professor, good night guys."

The professor led them to the portrait of a lion and serpent intertwined with each other. "The password is partnership." She informed them. The portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall walked away. The two walked into the magnificent common room and the portrait slowly closed. They found themselves alone, once again. Hermione was about to make conversation when he suddenly turned and went to his bedroom. Feeling a bit insulted, Hermione decides to take a look around.

The dorm was amazing. There were 25-foot high ceilings with swirling sunrise colors sweeping across it. The walls looked like a soft red wine that was poured across a canvas. Then the colors danced as the soft golden light from the blazing fire shown across it. The carpet was a very soft, silky carpet that was a deep, blood red; it truly gave the room a warm, homey feeling. All the furniture looked as if they were priceless antiques, but by the look of the room, they just might be.

Hermione left to go to look around, and then she remembered there was a hot tub out on the balcony. She decided after her long day, a dip in the hot tub would be good for her. She got out skimpy red bikini and took out to toward the balcony, just to find Malfoy already sitting in there. Deciding she wouldn't let _him_ destroy her night, she climbed in anyway.

"Hey, nice bikini." He said eyeing her.

She looked at him, and suddenly realized he wasn't wearing anything at all. "Wish I could say the same."

"You want some?" he asked handing her a bottle of fire whisky. Seeing how she hasn't had any for a while, she gratefully accepted. Watching her down it with no problems he was a bit surprised. "Well you obviously have some secrets. What happened to innocent little, know-it-all Granger?"

"I'm not as innocent as I look." Hermione replied in a sensual voice she didn't recognize as her own.

"I'll be the judge of that." He whispered edging closer to her, his hand slowly sliding up from her knee to her thigh.

"I don't think so Malfoy, you might know how to please a woman, but that doesn't mean you can have anyone you want." He just smiles and turns as if he just gave up. Suddenly, he whips around, grabbed her hair, and slammed her body against his. "Do you really think so?" he whispered against her lips, his other hand sliding even further up her thigh until the reached the lining of her bikini bottoms. A small moan escaped from her lips. "Yeah, you like that Granger." His lips softly caressing hers, his tongue licking the edge of her mouth, begging her to let him in. She was so turned on she couldn't take it anymore. She flipped him around so he was sitting on the bench and climbed on top of him. She slammed her lips against his and plunged her tongue into deep inside his mouth. This sudden demonstration of power turned him on so much he let out a slow, deep moan. He brought his hands up around her body and pulled her as close to him as she could get. Their tongues molded together as they danced in a swirl of passion and spit. Hermione suddenly felt his erection rub between her thighs and decided now was her perfect chance. She placed her hand on his chest for support and pushed herself off him. She got out and turned back to him. "I told you; you can't have whatever you want you spoiled git." Then she whipped around and left him there completely speechless.


	2. The Next Morning

After what seemed like miles, Hermione finally reaches her bedroom. She walks in and slams the door behind her, still completely breathless. "How could I ever let that prick touch me? In fact, how is it I could possibly LIKE it." A cold shutter runs down her spine at just the thought of it. "That is guy that made my life hell for the past 6 years. The one and only guy who have ever made me cry on a daily basis, and I let him do things to me I've never allowed done before. How could I lower and debase myself like that."

"But then again, I've never actually looked deep into those icy blue eyes; those eyes that allow me to see deep into his seemingly empty soul. I've always avoided them, in fear that I would pity him, because no man could ever be so cruel unless his spirit has been beaten to nothing at all. I do pity him." Tears well up in her almond eyes. Deciding not to think about it anymore, she decides to turn on the radio to a soft rock, change into a silky nighty, and climb into her bed for a restful sleep.

Draco sits in the hot tub watching her walk away. "Nobody has ever turned me down before. Nobody has ever been able or daring enough to resist me. What the fuck is going on?!"

He storms into his room, grabs a cigarette, and lights it up. He needs to reflect. "No woman has ever resisted me, what makes her different? I felt her quiver at my touch; I know she wanted me. How could she say no?"

He throws himself on his bed and lets out a deep sigh. He knows she _is_ different. There is something about those deep almond eyes that makes him wonder what was going on inside her head. He always thought she was such an innocent girl. "If she always has her face in a book, how the hell did she learn how to kiss like that, and how did she down that fire whiskey so fucking quickly." Hermione obviously has some secrets. Now, he can't wait to learn about them." A smile slowly creeps across his face as he falls into a deep, restful sleep.

The next day Hermione wakes with the sun blazing directly in her eyes. She groans and rolls over, trying to grasp onto that last few seconds of that dream. "What _was_ I dreaming about…OH GOD!!" She suddenly remembers grabbing onto that platinum blonde hair. With that thought, she's suddenly wide-awake, so she gets out of bed and finds something to wear. Considering that it is Saturday, she wants to be comfortable, but still look put together, so she goes to take a shower. She takes off the nighty and just throws on her silk robe and leaves for the bathroom.

She walks in the bathroom to a rather shocking sight. Draco soak and wet, and completely naked. His head popps up as she entered, but then as he watches her eyes go directly down, a smirk creeps across his face.

"Like what you see, don't yah baby."

Hermione turns her head so fast it looks like it could snap off. She felt her cheeks burn as the blush quickly spreads across her face.

"I'm so sorry." She turns to leave just as Draco grabs her arm and pulls her back in and presses her right up against him, his hands resting on her hips.

"What's the matter, too much for yah?" He asks as his hands start to roughly rub on her hips. A cold shiver runs up her spine as he brings his lips to hers and plunges his tongue deep in her mouth. His hands start to move from her hips the tie on her robe. Hermione suddenly snaps into it and pushes him away.

That's the second time she pushed him off her. "What's the matter with you?" He asks with genuine curiosity in his voice.

Hermione just looks at him in complete disbelief. "What's the matter with me? Draco, you can't win someone over by sex. I'll admit that I want you, but that doesn't mean you can have me."

"Oh really?" He asks with the same smirk across his face. "If that's so, then why did you just call me Draco?"

Hermione suddenly realizes that she did. "Oh my God. I did." She turned around and leaves quickly as possible. This time, Draco doesn't stop her. He just wanted to get to her, and it was obviously working. Touching her was just a plus. "Yes she is beautiful and I want her, but she's a mudblood, and she always will be a mudblood. With that, he gets dried and dressed.

Hemione runs in her room, slams the door, and leans against it; completely out of breathe. "God he looks better than I imagined." She starts remembering the look of that rock hard abs and masculine pecks. Not to mention his enormous package, but I already knew that from last night." She decides to skip her shower that morning and just got dressed. She doesn't want to risk another encounter with Draco.

After she got ready, she went down to the Great Hall see Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron had their girlfriends, Jenny and Fleur, in their arms at the time. Deciding she really wanted to see her friends after everything that happened, she sucked it up and sat down.

"Hey Hermione, how was it last night with Mr. Perfect Asshole?" Ron asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. We both just went to our rooms when we got there and I only saw him for a minute when I woke up this morning." She lied through her teeth. Everyone was satisfied with that answer, all but Harry's girlfriend Jenny.

"You only saw him this morning huh?" She asks with an accusing look painted across her face.

"Yes, only this morning, why?" Hermione answers.

"No reason." But she still stares in Hermione's eyes as if she's reading her mind, and Hermione suddenly feels guilty for lying to her friends. Then Jenny looks away.

Jenny just got here this year. She's from a school in America. She has beautiful, long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and curves to kill. She's obviously one of the most beautiful girls in the school, along with Hermione. She's a very smart, sweet, and funny girl, but there is something about her. It's not that Hermione doesn't trust her. On the contrary, she feels very spiritually connected to her, and that scares her.

They continued their conversation about their classes this year and the N.E.W.Ts that are coming up. Then Jenny tells them all about America. Finally, they finish their breakfast and head up to the common room. Hermione and Jenny walk behind the others and Jenny turns to her.

"He wants you more than you think yah know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied rather unconvincingly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You think he only wants sex, but he really does want you. He pretends he doesn't because deep down he knows his father would rather have him dead than married to a _mudblood,"_ she says with sarcasm in her voice when she said mudblood, "So he suppresses all his feelings for you so you can't get hurt." She said without a hint of doubt in her voice. "His mind says he wants your body, but the soul doesn't lie.'

Jenny catches up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione just stands there in complete shock. "How the hell did she know that?"


	3. Explainations

Chapter 3: Explainations

Hermione stands in that hallway for what seemed like hours before she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey sexy, what's wrong? You look pretty pale." Draco asks in true concern.

"Have you told anyone about what happened between us last night or this morning?" The second the words leave her mouth, she feels herself being thrown back. The next thing she knows she's in a broom closet with Draco's hand covering her mouth, pressing her against the wall.

"Don't EVER speak of that in public, do you understand me you mud blood bitch! Do you know how much trouble I could get in for those little encounters? Do you know what the other slytherins would do to me if they found out? Or what they'd do to you?" With every sentence his hand presses hard against her mouth. She twinges with pain as his other hand reaches up around her throat and squeezes tight. "Do you think that hurts, just imagine what one of the other guys will do to you if they were to find out. You'd become the new slytherin sex toy." His hand moves from her mouth down to her ass and he presses her against him as he says these sentences.

"Let me go Malfoy or I swear to God I'll scream." She whispers, her voice full of fear.

"Go ahead and scream bitch." His hand moves from her ass around the front and pressing hard causing a muffled scream. He moves his lips right against hers and says, "By the time anyone shows up you'll be moaning so loud no one will know the difference." He outlines her lips with his tongue and leans down for a deep, passionate kiss. She tries hard but she just can't seem to fight him off. He moves his hands from her pants and grabs both of her wrists and spins her around so he's pressed right against her ass. He breathes hot breath on her neck causing goose bumps to form.

"You fight me so much, but your dying for me to touch you aren't you?" He moaned against her ear. He bends her over so she's leaning against the wall and presses his hard on directly against her opening. She suddenly realizes he could take her right here, right now; whether she wants him to or not!

He moves both of her wrists into his left hand and reaches his other hand down and caresses the sensitive spot between her legs. Her muscles twitch at his actions. She had to stop him before it got too far. She rips her wrists from his grasp, spins around and slaps him.

"You think you can control me like this. Well I'm stronger than you think you git! Don't touch me again!" With those words, she pushes him out of the way and walks out of the closet. For the second time, she leaves him in amazement and a hard on. 'This pattern cannot continue.' He thinks to himself/

Hermione sits in potions class mindlessly tapping her quill on the paper. Once again she's bored because none of her classes are challenging enough for her. Right now they're going over the polyjuice potion, a potion she did on her own in 2nd year. So she just sits and inspects her bruises on her wrists from this morning's encounter.

"Hermione, where were you this morning. You were right behind us and the next thing we knew you were gone. Where did you go?" Harry asks her with concern.

"Yeah, we were going to hang out before potions remember? What happened to you?" Ron adds.

With a bit of fast thinking, Hemione answers, "I know, I forgot my potions book back in the common room so I had to run back to get it. By the time I got back, I was almost late for class."

Being satisfied with that answer, they start stare into space again, until Hermione feels eyes stab into her. She looks around and Malfoy is staring directly at her with no shame; not to her surprise. She decides to ignore it and just keep staring into space. Suddenly, the bell rings. It's time for lunch, but Hermione's not hungry so she just heads up to her dorm to work on her transfiguration homework.

She walks through the portrait hole. She sees, to her relief, that the room was completely empty. She spreads her papers and stuff all over the coffee table and sits and works. She gets so into her homework, she doesn't ever hear someone walk through the portrait hole.

Draco stands there watching her work. She looks so perfect sitting there. She has her hair in perfect ringlets, very light make-up that accentuated her features, a white button down shirt with the first two buttons un-done showing off her large breasts, a short plaid skirt showing just enough of her milky thighs to be sexy and not slutty, and tall stiletto heels. She had a look of concentration on her face making her look too cute for words.

'How can she seem so fucking perfect?' He thinks to himself. 'She acts like an innocent bookworm but I know she's not. I want her so much. She has done something to me. She had to have! I can't stand seeing her so perfect! She so perfect I just want to mess her up. Pull on those dark brown curls and bite her neck until I draw blood. Listen to her screams of pain as I pound into her as hard as I can.' She gets up to put her books away.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as Hermione's head darts up and jumps at the sight of him, dropping her books all over the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She asks blushing at the embarrassment of her clumsiness.

He just stares at her. Feeling uncomfortable by his stares she heads for the portrait hole. As she walk by him, without thinking he grabs hold of her upper arm and squeezes tight. She looks him in the eyes. He could smell the fear lingering in the air.

"Malfoy don't, please." She begged and he squeezed tighter.

He pulls her close to him and growled. "Don't what Granger, I know you want it."

"No I don't." She told him firmly, tears filling her eyes.

"Afraid of me huh? Well you shouldn't be." He told her as he firmly, but gently put his arms around her. He holds her close and strokes her back.

Hermione felt herself relax as she felt his body heat against her and his strong hands touch her so gently.

"How can someone I've fought for so long, draw me in so easily." He whispers in her ear. She lets him lead her to the couch and lay her down. He climbs on top of her and runs his fingers through her hair, all while looking deep into her eyes. His other hand reaches around and holds the small of her back. He brushes her lips with his own before firmly pressing his lips against hers for a deep, intimate kiss. Hemione couldn't help but return the kiss as she felt his soft lips against hers. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she quickly grants, and their tongues dance together until he removes his lips from hers and placed them on the sensitive spot on her neck.

He moves his hands from her hair down to her knee. She gasps but doesn't stop him. She he slowly moves one hand up her thigh and pulled her as close as she could get with the other. She couldn't suppress the moan as his finger reaches the lining of her underwear. He traces circles over her clit and underwear, lighting a fire between her legs. She wanted him more than she ever has before. Her grip tightened on his shirt and she pulled him closer, letting him know he has permission.

He reaches his fingers past her underwear line and puts them between her wet folds. Hemione moans at the connection and he gently starts to massage her clit. Hermione tenses up and moans with no shame. She had never had feelings like this before so she doesn't know what she's supposed to do. She's almost at her climax when he suddenly gets up and walked out the portrait hole.

Hermione sits there for a second, tears welling up in her eyes. She could still smell the scent of his cologne in the air. 'How can I let him take advantage of me like that. I just gave him a part of me I can never get back.' She thinks to herself. She sits and cries to herself until it's time for defense against the dark arts.

On her way to class, a familiar voice calls to her, "Hermione stop."

Jenny catches up to her with a sad look on her face. "I'm so sorry about Draco, he doesn't mean what he's doing, I promise."

Hermione stares at her in disbelief. 'How can she possibly know about that?' She thinks to herself.

"How the hell do you know what happens between Dra…Malfoy and I when we're alone? SERIOUSLY, HOW!"

Jenny looks at her for a second before she decides Hemione can handle the truth and bluntly answers, "I'm more than just a witch Hermione. I can read minds, but in a different way than most. It's rare, but I can actually see things as they happen. It's like a premonition but I can choose what I see. I chose to see you because I heard Draco thinking about how much he liked you. I know how complicated Draco is so I knew you were in for some hard times. I'm just trying to look out for you Hemione."

Hermione looks at her, deciding whether or not she believes her. She realized there was no other way she could know about what's happening and decides to ask some questions.

"Did you tell anyone about what you've seen?"

"Of course not, it's not my business to tell."

"Does Dumbledore know about your…ability?"

"Dumbledore knows everything, you know that."

She looks and she felt tears come to her eyes once again. "If he likes me so much, why does he treat me like this?" She sobbed. Jenny pulls her into a hug and let Hermione cry in her arms.

"That I don't yet know."


	4. Solutions

Chapter 3: The Solution

Jenny and Hermione stay like that for what seems like an eternity until Hermione pulls away and looks at her with a look of acceptance on her face.

"I won't let him treat me like this. He thinks he can have me and yet treat me like the common Slytherin whore. I refuse to put up with it. I think he needs someone to just tell him to fuck off."

"Are you sure that's the best idea. He's already pretty fragile, do you think it's wise to try and break him?"

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?"

Jenny just looks at her and realizes she can't talk her out of it. With an unspoken agreement to disagree, they silently walk to defense against the dark arts.

Hermoine sits in a seat away from everyone else. Harry's with Jenny and Ron's with Fleur, so they barely realize her absence. Hermione doesn't care. She's on a mission. She will ignore Draco to the best of her extent.

Speak of the devil. Draco walks in the room 5 minutes late. Snape turns to him and Draco just goes, "I was in the bathroom." Of course Snape couldn't care less if Draco was late to his class and cares even less what he was doing, so he just replies, "Of course Draco, just find an empty seat and sit down."

Draco looks around and finds a seat next to Hermione, the girl he loves to hate. A smirk spreads across his face and Hermione realizes what he's about to do. He sets his stuff down and sits too close for comfort to her.

"Okay class, we'll be taking notes on the muggle herb, sage, today for it can be incredibly useful when being poisoned. So everyone take out a quill and parchment and write what appears on the board as I talk." Snape ordered the class.

Hermione obediently got out her parchment and quill, all the while completely ignoring Draco's piercing stare.

Draco stares at Hermione with fascination. 'She still looks way too perfect. She has her hair pencil straight and wrapped up in a tight bun, her skin's a milky white, yet sun kissed from the days she'd do her homework outside, and she's sitting with almost perfect posture.' Then he remembers the way she looked only an hour ago. The way her face was twisted into pleasure and her face stained with her red. He would give anything to get her like that again.

Hermione starts writing the notes appearing on the board, until she felt a hand on her thigh. She pauses for a second, before violently pushing his hand away from her and getting back to what she was doing.

Draco looks at her pretty shocked and almost insulted. He tries again, this time a bit more forceful, digging his nails into her soft skin. Her face flinches with pain and for a brief second, she looks less than perfect but still beautiful. Then he whispers in her ear, "I can still smell you on my fingers." She turns to him and stares him directly in the eyes with anger tainting the beautiful almond color. However, his smile doesn't fade. He actually likes the sparkle in her eye. That is until she leaned over and growled in his ear, "Get your fucking hand off my thigh unless you want to fucking lose it."

He reluctantly removes his hand and stares at her. 'I'll get her later,' he decides.

Hermione walks through the hall feeling way more than just proud of herself. She comes up to the portrait and walks through to the common room where she found, guess who, Draco.

She barely spares him a look and heads for her bedroom. Draco watches her walk across the room and through her door. He decides to have some fun and walks to her door. He knocks three times before she finally answers.

When she opens the door she finds him leaning against the doorway with that evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco just smirked and replied, "You."

He walks in the room and pulls her into a forceful kiss, which she quickly breaks off and slaps him. He looks at her with anger and shock lingering in her eyes.

"You don't get to do this, do you understand. You can't grab me and kiss me, then leave or call me something horrible. If you really wanted me, you need to treat me like a lady, not some whore you can just slap around. You need to treat me with respect. Now get out of my room and don't come back until you're ready to be a real man."

With that, she pushes him out of her room and locks the door.

Draco stands outside her room and asks himself, "What the fuck just happened?"


	5. Friends

Chapter 5: Friends

Hermione stayed in her room for the whole night doing homework, completely forgetting about dinner, when she hears a knock at the door. Although she's extremely annoyed, she still gets up and answers the door. There stands Draco Malfoy.

"Your not like most girls you know that?" He says not even looking at her.

Hermione stares at him staring at the floor. "Do you want to come in?"

Draco walks in and sits on the bed. Hermione closes the door and sits next to him, feeling absolutely no danger.

"Did you need to talk to me?" She asks him after a few too many awkward moments.

"I just don't understand Hermione."

'Did he just call me Hermione?' she asks herself.

"I mean," he continues, "just about every girl in this fucking school would kill to have me touch them and you push me off. I honestly don't understand."

She looks at him for a minute before saying, "Your right about one thing Draco, I'm not like most girls." He looks at her in amazement. He obviously caught the 'Draco' thing.

"Sex is not that important in my life. I'm mature enough to live without it, so you can't try to offer me your body but not your soul. Sex without intimacy is completely empty. If you're willing to be nice and respectful, then I would love to be your friend. Maybe it can grow off that, but I don't want to jump directly from enemies to fuck buddies. Do you understand?"

He looks at her for a seconds at laughs a little to himself then says, "You know that won't be easy for me. I do like you Hermione, but you don't understand how hard it is for me to be your friend. My father hates muggle borns, I have never had a female friend I wasn't fucking, and I hate your best friends."

"Well, if you really like me, what does it matter where I come from, or if your father will like me, or who my friends are? Why can't you just like me for me?"

He let out a deep sigh and lay back on the bed.

"I think you could use a girl friend Draco. You need someone to listen to you without judging you. I think you need to learn the difference between friends and sex."

"I don't know Hermione. I think I need to think about it. I'll be out in the hot tub having a smoke." With that, he walked away.

Hermione sat by herself. 'I hope he will let me be his friend. I know Harry, Ron, and Ginny will be upset, but they'll understand.' She thought to herself.

Draco sat in his room drying off after his dip. He needs to clear his mind. He decides to pull out his sword and practiced some martial arts he's been practicing since he was about 4. He takes off his shirt so he was just wearing his jeans and with a quick wave of his wand, the room cleared, the lights went out, and candles appeared from nowhere.

He sat in the middle of the room with the blade lying flat in front of him and meditated for a second. Then, with his eyes still closed, he picked up the blade and began a quick routine he learned many years ago.

He continued swinging with his eyes closed until he suddenly sensed a presence where he was about to swing and stopped dead in the air. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing inches away from the edge of the blade.

"I-I knock b-but no one a-answered so I j-just walked in." She stuttered from the shock of almost getting her head cut off by a mad man swinging a sword around blindly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked dropping the sword to the ground.

"I-I'm fine," she lied, "What are doing with that thing?'

He looks down at his sword and smile. "That's my pride and joy. My first sensay gave this to me when he thought I was strong enough to use it properly. I was 13. Soon after he taught me how to use it, he died." He looked Hermione in the eyes. "Cancer."

"God, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, it's okay. It was years ago; I'm over it. But since that day, I've cherished this sword and have spent the last 4 years mastering it."

"Is that why you knew I was here?"

"Yah, I've been practicing so long, I can tell when the energy around me is disturbed by a human force. By the way, why are you in my room?"

"Well, I got lonely in my room by myself so I was hoping you wanted to talk or something." She said so quietly he could barely hear her.

He looks at her with a soft expression on his face. He realizes he has never felt so comfortable around another human being. He looks at her. 'She really looks beautiful.' He thinks to himself.

"I guess we can talk or something." He says softly.

"Good," She says shyly, "Does this mean you're willing to be my friend?"

He lets out a deep sigh. "I guess so, but you'll have to be patient Hermione. I've never just been a friend with a girl so I don't open up very well and I always initiate sex whenever I can; just to warn you."

"I can handle that." She smiled.

A few minutes into their conversation, they start to talk about their families.

"My parents are dentist. I was raised as a muggle until I was 10, Dumbledore himself came to my parents and told them I was a witch and should attend Hogwarts. He said I had a lot of potential."

"You still do yah know."

"Thank you," she blushed, "Anyway, my parents accepted the fact with almost no hesitation and agreed to send me here. I always got along with my parents and they always wanted what was best for me."

"Same with my parents. Of course as you know, my parents don't have the best of reputations. Yes they hate muggle borns and yes they raised me the same way for the longest time, but you have to look past all that. They were the one who taught me how to ride a broom and read me bedtime stories when I was young. They took care of me when I was sick. I can't change what they believe in, but they're still my parents and I love them with all my heart. I've heard the rumors about how they beat me and how I'm forced to be mean to all muggle borns, but the truth is, after being around that kind of prejudice for so long, it rubs off on you. It took me almost 16 years to realize it was wrong."

After a couple of hours, they were so deep into their convesation, Hermione never evern noticed Draco wasn't wearing a shirt. They got on the subject of Harry and Ron.

"You know I love Harry and I really like his girlfriend, but there's something about her that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"Well," she started, feeling a bit hesitant to continue, "It's just, when we were fighting earlier, she knew about it before I told her. Apparently she's some kind of psychic, but it just bothered me she could read both of our minds."

"Wait, she was reading my mind too?"

"Yes, that's how she knew you cared about me."

"Really," he started, "Well, I guess if she's psychic she doesn't exactly have complete control of her powers and she might not have even tried to read our minds in particular, so I can't get mad."

"Right." Hermione said knowing very well that Jenny knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, we better get to bed." Draco said.

"Right, we probably should. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

She walks down the stairs across the common room and up her stairs to reach her room and crawls back in bed. All she can think about is how much he opened up in only a few hours. She crawled into bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Hermione woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. She climbed out of bed and went to go take a shower.

When she got out of the shower and went into the common room in nothing but her towel, she found Malfoy sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. As she enters the room, he looks up at her and smiles, not smirks, but smiles.

"I thought we could go to breakfast together." He says to her looking at her eyes and not her body.

She smiles at him, "That sounds great, give me 10 minutes to get ready and I'll meet you back down here ok."

"Take your time." He says, returning to his book.

Hermione rushes up to her room and quickly finds an outfit. She found a pure white tank top and some short jean shorts. She figures it's the quidditch game today and she should be prepared for the heat. Then she quickly put a straightening charm on her hair and threw on some lip-gloss and came back down to see Draco.

"I'm ready."

He looks up and smiles. "Great, lets go." He says offering his arm. She grabs it without a second thought and they head for the great hall.

As they walk down the hall, they get a lot of confused glances, but neither of them could care less. They were actually happy to have someone to talk to. For her, someone who wasn't too busy with their girlfriends to acknowledge her existence. For him, someone who would listen without instantly judging him and using that information to blackmail him. They were in heaven.

They enter the great hall and she turns to him questionably. "Now what do we do? I can't ask you to join me because my friend will tear you apart, and I can't join you because your friends will tear me apart."

"They're not my friends…but your right. I guess I'll see you at the game."

Hermione just sighed. "Yah I guess so." She pulled him down so she could reach and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Hermione. How was your night?" Harry asks.

"Actually, it was great!" She squeaked. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Draco and I becameri friends. We talked for hours in his room and it was just so comfortable.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Harry and Ron screamed.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"How can you make friends with him. He's spent the last 6 years making our lives miserable. You can't be friends with that." Ron yelled.

"Well yah know what, I'm mature enough to look past that and try my best to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts and that won't happen if I absolutely hate my roommate. Am I right?"

They both just sat there and pouted.

"Hermione," Harry started. "People don't change over night! You can't trust him, at least not yet.

"Look I don't want to argue about this right now. Let's just eat our breakfast in peace. You two need to have your strength for today's game."

"Slytherin and Gryfindor are tied 50-50 and it seems that neither one of the teams seekers can spot the snitch." Roared the voice of Colin Quinn over the loud speaker at the quidditch game. Hermione stands in the stands cheering on her team and Draco. It's pouring down rain and she's stuck in her almost see through top and tiny shorts. She's freezing and can barely feel her fingers, but she stays out there and cheers her boys on.

"Draco Malfoy spots the snitch! So does Harry Potter." The voice roared.

They spin around and weave between one another desperately trying to grab the small golden ball.

"Ooh, Harry barely dodges a quaffle headed directly for him."

They do into a deep nosedive falling further and further. They're only feet from the ground when the both pull up and barely hover over the ground before they both pull up. They fly around until suddenly, out of nowhere, Draco's broom nosedives for the ground. He drops about 30 feet before he falls off his broom completely and hits the ground hard.

"DRACO!!!"


	6. Fallen Angel

Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

Hermione jumps from her seat and screams, "DRACO!!" She runs down the steps taking them 3 at a time. She just _has_ to get to him. 'God, don't let him be hurt!'

"Draco Malfoy looks pretty hurt folks." The voice roared over the speakers.

'Oh God.' She thinks to herself.

"He appears to be unconscious. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey…and what appears to be a student come rushing down to his aid." The voice roars as Hermione reaches the field and sprints across it as fast as she can.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out here." Dumbledore asks in amazement.

"Is he okay?" She asks not answering his question.

He looks at her for a second.

"I'm not sure." Madame Pomfrey answers for him. "He's unconscious; we need to get him to the infirmary."

With that, Dumbledore conjures a stretcher and floated Draco on top of it. He lifts him in the air and leads the way to the infirmary.

When they get their, Madame Promfrey settles him into a bed and tend to his wounds. Hermione sits at the end of the bed, holding her breath.

Madame Pomfrey stands up and looks at Hermione. "I think he'll be okay. I've given him some potion for the pain, but he'll be unconscious for a while."

Hermione looks at her, "I'll wait."

Madame Pomfrey knows that she's not going anywhere. She leaves for her office to do some paperwork.

Hermione moves closer so she's sitting at his side. She looks at him and runs her fingers through his hair. She sighs to herself before curling up and lying next to him, being careful not to touch him. She doesn't want to wake him or worse, hurt him even more.

"Hermione, wake up." A soft, distant voice calls.

Hermione stirs a bit and opens her eyes. She finds Draco sitting next to her, leaning over her, running _his_ fingers through _her_ hair.

"Hey," he says brightly, "Sleep well?"

"Oh my God, Draco," she cries and throws her arms around his neck. Her body hits him so hard she nearly knocks the wind out of him.

"I was so worried Draco. When I saw you hit the ground…"

"Shh." He stops her by placing a finger over her lips. "I'm okay…really. I hit my head pretty hard so I have a mild concussion; and I broke my arm and a few ribs but Madame Pomfrey healed it in about 30 seconds."

She looks lets go of him and looks him in the eyes, "I was just scared."

He looks at her for a few seconds. Then, he softly caresses her cheek and leans in and places a soft peck on her lips. It only lasts a second, but it seems like a slice of heaven.

Hermione just sits there for a second, her eyes still closed. When she opens them, Draco is looking at her smiling. She realizes this is the softest she's ever seen him. She's known him for 7 years, and she just now seeing his soft side. She's now seeing a side of Draco that no one in this school has ever seen.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you're okay to go to your room. Miss Granger, would you take care of him?" Madame Pomfrey interrupts.

Hermione smiles and looks at Draco, "Of course I will," she says more to him than her.

They get back to their common room, Draco supporting his weight on Hermione's shoulder. She sets him down on the couch and sits next to him.

"How you feeling?" She asks him.

He smiles, "I'm feeling fine…really!"

Knock, knock, knock 

Hermione gets up and answers the door/portrait hole. It was Harry.

"Hey Hermione, I thought I'd come and give you your homework." He looks in the room and sees Draco sitting on the couch. He lets out a deep sigh. He does NOT want to say this, "How's he doing?" he asks barely above a whisper.

Hermione smiles at him. She could tell he didn't care, but he was trying so hard to make her happy. "He'll be okay."

Harry nods, "Well…I better get back. I have practice."

"Okay Harry. I'll talk to you later."

Harry enters the portrait hole and finds Ron standing by the fire in the common room.

"Hey Harry, how's Hermione?" Ron asks Harry.

"Fine…she was with Malfoy." Ron looks at him with shock on his face.

"What, she's actually taking this friend thing seriously?"

Harry sighs, "I think it may be more than that Ron. Did you see the way she reacted when he fell off his broom? She screamed "Draco". Not Malfoy, but Draco. Then she ran down to the field and sat by his side while he was being taken care of. That's something she would do for one of us!"

"God Harry, I'm so sorry." Ron said.

Harry sits in the armchair and puts his head in his lap.

"God, I just love her so much. Now what am I suppose to do?" Harry asks completely frustrated.

Ron sits in the armchair across from him and looks him in the eyes. "I told you what to do 3 years ago, when this all started. You need to tell her how you feel. You've been taking her for granted ever since your friendship started. She won't be around forever. You need to let her know how you feel before someone else does…that is if he hasn't already."

Harry looks down at his feet. Suddenly, his head pops up and he looks at Ron, "But what about Jenny. I'm with her!"

Ron looks at him like he's stupid. "I can't tell you what to do about that. You need to decide which one you want. One way, you can dump Jenny, tell Hermione how you feel and either have the girl of your dreams or risk your friendship. The other way, you stay with Jenny, remain friends with Hermione, but lose her to another man. It's completely your call."

Suddenly there's a small cry from behind them. They both whip around and find Jenny quietly crying to herself. "I knew it." She whispers.

She turns around and heads for the portrait hole.

"Jenny, wait!" Harry cries as he runs after her.

She stops but doesn't turn to face him. "I won't stay with a man that's in love with another woman." She sobs, "I'm out of the way now…you can make your move."

She runs out the portrait hole.

Harry stands there for a minute before turning back to Ron.

"What am I going to do?"

Hermione closes the portrait hole behind Harry. She turns back to Draco and sits next to him.

"Why haven't you been seeing Harry very often?" Draco asks.

Hermione closes her eyes and sighs. "He's been a little too busy with his girlfriend, Jenny."

"Oh right," Draco remembers, "the mind reader, right."

"Yeah, she's a great girl, but I hate that he spends so much time with her instead of me."

Draco smiles. "His loss."

Hermione kisses him and looks him in the eyes. "Why are you being so sweet to me?"

Draco looks at her, "You know what, I don't know."

Harry walks out to the quidditch field, broom in hand. He walks with his head down and no spring in his step. He could stop thinking about Jenny. He walks on the field to find the whole team and a bunch of teacher, including Dumbledore, circling something in the middle of the field. He comes closer and Ron sees him approaching. He runs to him and stops him.

"Don't come any closer Harry; DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"What's the matter?" Harry asks seeing the wiped away tears and shock in his eyes.

"Its…Jenny, Harry she's…Harry NO!"

Harry runs for the crowd and breaks through. He runs through his friends, his teachers, and head master. He finds his girlfriend laying in the middle of the circle…a sword sticking out of her stomach.


	7. Mysteries

Chapter 7: Mysteries

"JENNY!" He screams. He runs over to her lifeless body and cradles her in his arms. Dumbledore looks down at him. As Harry cries into her chest, Dumbledore puts his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Harry asks between sobs.

"We're not sure," He answers, "the blade's too long for her to kill herself, but because she wasn't killed with magic we can't trace who did it as easily. Secondly, whoever killed he covered up his prints and basically any evidence with magic, so we can't even use forensic science to solve the case either."

"Who would kill my beautiful Jenny?" he cries.

"The question is…who has swords in this school." Ron says behind Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" Draco calls from his bedroom.

"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asks from the common room heading for his room.

"Get in here…NOW! He screams.

Feeling a bit worried, she hurries up to his room. As she walks into his room, she finds him frantically throwing his things around his room, searching for something.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Where's my sword?" he demands more than asks.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"You're the only one who knows about my sword, and now it's gone. WHERE IS IT!" He demands.

"I-I don't know. I didn't touch it, I swear." She stutters.

He looks her in the eyes and can tell she's not lying. He throws himself on his bed and just lies down.

"Who could have stolen my sword?" He asks.

"I don't know Draco, maybe if you report it, you can get it back." She suggests.

He laughs a little, "Hermione, that's a great suggestion, except for the fact that the sword is against the rules and I can get expelled for having it on school property."

"Oh," she says not knowing what else to say.

Later, they head down for dinner at the great hall. They part ways like usual; he sits with his friends and she'll sit with hers. As she approaches Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she sees the sadness lingering in their eyes. Just as she's about to ask what's wrong; Dumbledore's voice booms over everyone else.

"Quiet everyone, I have an important announcement for you all to hear."

The hall quickly silences and everyone pays attention to their head master.

"I'm afraid I have sad news. Sometime this afternoon, Griffindor Jenny Nickel was murdered on the quidditch field."

An explosion of gasps and cries fill the great hall.

"Oh God, Jenny!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"She was stabbed with a sword through the stomach by an unknown person or persons. We're unsure if that person is a student, teacher, creature, or just a citizen of Hogsmeade, but I advise everyone to take extreme caution. I want all students in their own common room by sundown and to travel in groups around the school. The same goes for teachers. No one is safe right now."

Hermione sits down and feels the tears fall from her eyes. 'Jenny's dead!' she thinks to herself. 'I can't believe it.' Then suddenly it occurs to her, 'Draco's sword is missing, and Jenny was stabbed with a sword. Oh God. That means either someone both stole from Draco and killed Jenny trying to frame Draco; or Draco did it himself.' She shakes that thought out of her mind. 'No, he would never do anything to hurt anyone…would he?"

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm tired and have to prepare for my boyfriend's birthday tomorrow so I figured this could tide you over.


	8. Questions

Chapter 8: Questions

Hermione enters the common room alone. A thousand thoughts are running through her head all at once. 'Is Draco really who I thinks he is? Is he just playing with me? Could he have killed Jenny?' She sits down on the couch and covers her face with her hands.

Just then, Draco and Blaise enter the portrait hole and find Hermione sitting on the couch in obvious distress. They look at her, then to each other, and then back to her.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Draco asks.

Hermione looks up at him. He looks so concerned; she can see the nervousness in his eyes. Then again, she saw almost nothing in Blaise's eyes. They were dark, almost black, and showed absolutely no emotions. Those dark eyes always scared Hermione. Ever since her first year, they have always given her the chills. 'How can someone look so empty inside?' she thinks to herself.

"Hermione," Draco said waking Hermione from her trance, "are you okay?"

"Yes…I just need to talk to you…alone." She hinted to Blaise.

Draco turned to his friend, "Can I talk to you later?" he asks.

Blaise looks at him and whispers, "Your gonna ditch me for that mudblood!"

Draco whips his head around and looks his friend in the eyes, "Don't talk about her like that!" he snarls.

Blaise just glares at him. He turns to Hermione and gives her the most evil look he possible could; sending chills down her spine, and left.

Draco sits down next to Hermione and smiles at her warmly. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione closes her eyes, sighs, and avoid his eyes. "I need to know this, please don't be angry." She looks him in the eyes, "D-Did you have anything to do w-with Jenny's death?" she stutters.

Draco's eyes go as wide as they can go. "Are you serious!" he asks in a weak voice. "Are you serious!" he repeats, his voice growing louder. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" He finally yells.

Hermione can feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"After all we've gone through, you still don't trust me!" He asks, looking like he wants to cry.

"Draco, it's not like I've been your friend for very long." She says weakly in her own defense.

"Time is not the most important thing Hermione!" He hisses. "I've told you things I haven't even told Blaise! Nobody knows about my sword but you, nobody knows about my parents but you, ONLY YOU!" He screams.

Tears were now freely flowing down Hermione's face. "Draco, please…"

"No Hermione. You don't understand…I've never connected with someone the way I've connected with you. You can't understand how painful it is to hear this from you." He cries, tears forming in his eyes. He throws himself on the couch and covers his face with his hands.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She whispers as she sits next to him. "It's just…you're the only one with a sword, which she was stabbed with. You have to understand where this would come from!" she pleads.

Draco sighs, "I guess." He whispers. He stands up and heads for his bedroom.

"I need to be alone," he says as he walks away. Hermione is left alone to cry and reflect on her thoughts.

* * *

Draco walks in his room and throws himself on his bed.

"How can she ask me that question? She should know better!" he says out loud to himself. He pulls out a spare sword and starts practicing with that.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco hasn't come out of his room and Hermione hasn't moved from her spot on the couch. She's spent the last 3 hours replaying her fight with Draco in her head.

She works up her courage and decides to go talk to him.

She goes in the bathroom and washes the dried tears from her cheeks and made herself look presentable. She goes into her room and takes off her school robes. She's left with her gray plaid mini skirt and her white spaghetti strap shirt.

She walks up to the door and reluctantly knocks. Soon after, he answers. Their eyes meet and they just stare for what seems an eternity. But it's not uncomfortable; on the contrary, it's the most relaxed Hermione's felt all day. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her. Finally, she can feel like she can breathe again.

They walk in his room and sit on his bed. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown back on the bed. She looked up and Draco was flat on top of her. Their eyes met and he tightly grabs her hair. He leans down and caresses her lips with his own, slightly licking along the creases. Hermione feels a passion inside her that she never knew she had in her. She's always known he can turn her on, but not like this, and they haven't even kissed yet. That is until he firmly presses his lips on Hermione's and plunges his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues wrestle as they both battle for dominance.

He breaks the kiss and looks down in her eyes. They are so full of passion and lust.

"Are you still upset?" she calmly asks.

He smiles and shakes his head. His hand softly caresses her cheek. He moves his hand up into her hair, and then suddenly he grabs and pulls back her head hard. Hermione squeals a little and looks him in the eyes. Even though he's being rough, Hermione isn't at all afraid. She's actually really turned on.

His other hand moves to her throat and slides down her body. He feels over her breasts, down her stomach, and slowly up her shirt. He feels her toned abs and up to her lace bra, making him grow hard.

She feels his hard cock up against her inner thigh and it excites her to a point she's never felt before.

He slides her top off and roughly grabs her breast with his spare hand. She gasps his hair and arches her back. Draco grows harder and harder feeling the pressure growing and growing.

He leans down and starts kissing the sensitive spot on her neck, making her moan, then suddenly biting down hard causing a sharp scream.

He looks down at her and smirks. He loves causing her so much pleasure and pain all at the same time. She smiles a lustful smile. She reaches her hands down and attempts to pull up his shirt, but she's quickly stopped by Draco's powerful hands grabbing her wrists and pinned them to her sides. She gasps a little but still smiles.

He grabs her by the hips and tosses her light body to the head of the bed and throws himself on top of her. He reaches around her back and unclasps her bra, throwing it to the floor. He leans his head down and starts to play with her nipples. He licks and bites, causing a deep, long moan to come from Hermione. She feels herself growing wetter and wetter by the second. Each lick and bite and tug makes her want him more and more.

He slowly removes his own shirt and Hermione runs her hands over his hard chest and 6-pack abs. Her hands go down to his pants and she runs her fingers along his waistline. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breathe. He opens his eyes and suddenly plunges his tongue into her mouth. His tongue caresses the roof of her mouth then suddenly he breaks the kiss and moves right down to her neck, biting and kissing the most sensitive spot there. Hermione's breath gets ragged and she almost can't stand it anymore.

His hands move down to her hips and roughly rub her waistline. Then, he reaches down and gently touches her thighs, light as a feather. Then he reaches up her skirt and runs his fingers up and down her thong, teasing her with absolutely no pressure. Hermione gasps as he does this. She's almost to the point of begging when he finally reaches past her underwear and gently massages her. They both moan at this. He leans down so his lips are right next to her ear and whispers, "God, you're so wet!" and then massages harder. She squeals a little and reaches her arms around to his back, grasping his skin for dear life. Her fingers dig deep into his skin so he goes faster and harder. Her breath grows heavier and raspier until she finally reaches her climax. She screams out "God, Draco" as she cums. Then he leans down and licks up every last bit of her making her shake underneath him.

She pulls him up to her and she wraps her legs around his waist. She reaches down and starts to undo his pants. He looks her in the eyes and whispers, "Are you sure?" She smiles at him and nods. He smiles back and kisses her. He lets her take off his pants. He reaches down and pulls off her wet thong and throws it on the floor. She pulls off his red silk boxers and he puts all his weight on top of her. He touches her clit with his cock and asks again, "Are you sure?" She nods.

He slowly puts it in about 2 inches and stays there. She gasps and her face twists in pain. He stays put for about 15 seconds until she loosens up enough to keep going. He puts in about two more inches and stays there, making her squeal a bit from the pain. He bits down on his lip and groans. "God, you're so tight. You're gonna make me cum half way in you!" he says ruggedly. He pushes himself in a few more inches faster than she should have and she screams, letting a tear fall down her cheek. He leans down and kisses the tear away. "God, Draco." She moans as he starts pumping in and out of her. She starts moaning so he puts the rest of himself inside of her. This time she doesn't squeal or scream, but moans instead. He pumps in and out faster and faster. He searches until he finds the right spot. She gasps and moans out "Draco" and he knows he found it. He pumps in and out, harder and faster until her nails dig deeply into his skin and screams from her intense orgasm. Listening to her moan causes him to overexcite himself and he quickly cums inside her. He collapses on top of her and they just lay there, breathing deeply.

He climbs off and lies next to her, resting his head on her chest. They don't say a word, and they don't move a muscle. They are too afraid to ruin this moment. Quickly, they both fall asleep.


	9. Realization

Chapter 9: Realization

"I don't know what else to do Minerva; we've charmed and cursed this stupid sword to the breaking point and we still don't have any information on it." Snape frustratingly states to Dumbledore. "We've tried revealing charms, unbinding charms, everything! Whoever this sword belongs to has some serious protection spells on it." Dumbledore nods and says, "I suppose it's no use."

Mr. Filch walks over to the group and looks at the sword for a second. "Did you check the inscription on the handle?'

Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall whip their heads to him and then down to the handle. They read it and completely ignore their humiliation for they are too distracted by the name that was in front of them this whole time…_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione wakes with the sun in her face once again. She wakes like this every morning and just hasn't gotten around to putting up curtains. She puts her head under her covers and is soon met by Draco's head as well.

"Morning Love." He says with a smile on his face.

"Morning." She replies.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug, followed by the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. They get out of bed and decide to get ready for school.

Hermione enters the bathroom, and suddenly hears people storming through the common room. That was soon followed by a struggle. She runs through the door to see what's going on, and finds Draco being drug…literally drug…out of the common room by two aurors being followed by Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"What's going on?" she demands.

"Mr. Malfoy is under arrest for the murder of Jenny Nickel. It was his sword found in her abdomen." Professor Dumbledore calmly answers.

"But that's impossible, he was with me on the night of the murder. He was a sleep in his room. He had the flu. ASK MADAME POMFREY!" She erratically rants.

The aurors and all the professors freeze where they are and whip their heads to Hermione.

"He was with you on the night of the murder?" Professor Snape asks.

"Yes, he had the flu and was sleeping it off. Ask Madame Pomfrey, she saw him early that morning!" She says a bit more calmly.

They all look to each other and paused for a moment. Then Hermione realized something.

"Do you even have any physical evidence to prove he did it other than the sword he reported missing the day after the murder?" she asks them all.

"W-Well, not exactly." Professor McGonagall stutters.

"I suppose my colleges and I have made an irrational decision. Our apologizes." Professor Dumbledore states as the aurors let Draco go.

"It's okay," he says putting himself together, "when can I get my sword?"

"When the investigation is complete." An auror answers. They all leave the room.

Hermione wraps her arms around Draco's neck. "God, are you okay."

"Don't worry, I'm fine Hermione." He laughs. "Thanks for speaking up."

Hermione looks at him in shock. "Of course I spoke up. I can't let you go to Azkaban for a crime you didn't even commit."

He moves closer to Hermione and stares her in her dark almond eyes. His icy blue one's just pull her into a deep gaze. They stand inches apart from each other, and then Draco softly caresses her hips before wrapping his arms around her waist. Their eyes never part as they lean into a soft, gentle kiss. There's no tongue, just lips moving together slowly in a sweep of emotions. As they part, he looks her in the eyes and says, "I love you Hermione Faith Granger."

Her heart stops. She hesitates for a second and feels the emotion overwhelm her. She can feel a tear come to her eye as she answers, "I love you too Draco James Malfoy."

They smile and she stands on her tiptoes to softly kiss him again. Their kiss gets deeper and deeper. He then lifts her in his arms and carries her to his room.

He lays her on his bed and crawls on top of her. He kisses her passionately as his hands freely roam her body. She wraps one arm around to his back as the other grabs the back of his head.

She reaches her arms down and pulls his shirt over his head. He hands softly caress his hard body, sending chills up his spine. He reaches his hand down and undoes her jeans before pulling it completely off her. His hands gently, but firmly, massage her thighs. Their hearts start to beat faster as she undoes his pants and feels his hard cock pressing up against her thigh. She can't wait any longer. She tries to rip off his boxers, but she's stopped by his strong hands grabbing her wrists and wrapping her arms around his neck. She looks him in the eyes questionably. He smiles and leans down to her ear, "Patients my love." He whispers and bites her earlobe.

He reaches down and pulls her shirt over her head, taking in the sight of the masterpiece before him. He reaches around her back and unclasps her bra, throwing it to the floor. Now he's getting impatient. He puts his head under the covers and kisses down her body until he reaches her hot red thong. He teases her a bit, barely touching her over her underwear but never adding pressure. He does that until he hears a pleading whine from Hermione, then he moves the thong to the side and gets to work with his tongue. He does every trick he knows; circle, alphabet, and deep hard licks. He does this for about 7 minutes until Hermione comes to a screaming orgasm.

He comes up above the covers and lies on top of her. He pulls down his boxers and plunges inside of her. He stays like that for a minute, taking in the comfort of her insides. Then, he starts pumping in and out of her, harder and faster until they both come to their climax.

Draco collapses on top of her and Hermione starts to laugh. He looks up at her in absolute confusion.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't think we're going to class today."


End file.
